Tubic
Tubic {Tu-Choo bic-bicker} is known from the Ice Ocean and Viridian Ocean. On the Viridian Ocean he is a senior officer of Taking Flight and a lord of the flag Antheas. On the Ice Ocean he is a senior officer of So Far Gone and a prince of the flag Watagatapitusberry. On the Malachite Ocean Tubic is an officer of the dormant crew and a member of the dormant flag Nex. On the Malachite Ocean Tubic is surrounded by loneliness. Pirates who are involved in a conversation with Tubic are most likely to end up talking about a penguin. Tubic no longer exists. Pirates who feel any special need to see him may view his pirate page by typing into the chat box "/w Tubic" and they will see him smiling at them. Tubic is now a figure of their imagination. He will always be found in their hearts so he will be there when they need him most. They should never forget him and he will never forget them. Contributions and Accomplishments * 26/10/10 Stepped down from the role of pirate (But still takes part in the December Daily Doodles!) * 25/10/10 Became lord of Antheas!!! * 24/10/10 Got sublime bilge! * 01/06/10 Won runner-up in Singing Hera's Praises and won a Hera Egg along with a lovely bunch of daisies and a most wonderful handkerchief! * 07/03/10 Governs Eieio Island * 07/03/10 Won Eieio blockade * 06/03/10 National ship count day! Recounted Taking Flight's ships! * 14/02/10 Was in a portrait with Gaea. * 14/02/10 Found smart cookies from Glaucus in his trinkets inventory. * 08/02/10 Encountered his first merchant galleon in battle navigation and maxed the merchant galleon without taking a hit! * 08/02/10 Ran a maiden voyage of a Cupid Class war brig. * Sometime in between: Merged Silent Memories into Taking Flight. * 30/01/10 Completed the National Puzzle Day competition. * 09/01/10 Successfully sank Johnw in the blockade. * 08/01/10 Received Second Order of the Jolly Roger. * 24/08/09 Inherited crew Silent Memories from Coldtrojan. * 23/03/09 Joined Ice Ocean. (Subscribed for first time). * 08/01/09 Received First Order of the Jolly Roger. * 07/01/09 - 09/01/08 Kept low profile. He was another one of the millions. * 08/01/08 Joined the Viridian Ocean as Tubic. Biography Viridian When Tubic joined the Viridian Ocean it was not his first time there. He had, in fact, had two characters before-hand. The first of which was Gabef. Gabef joined when the Viridian Ocean began. He played for a year or so but he was on his brothers account and got deleted when his brother stopped playing. The next was cubit. who played for 2 years. The way he ended is a VERY long story which no'one is going to go into. So when Tubic was back in the game he had goals which he wanted to achieve. For his first year he did almost nothing apart from socialise. He found this a better aspect of the game. In early 2009 he joined his friends Oichoc's and Roder's crew. It was called The Mystic Lanterns which belonged to the flag Mystic Sparks. In this crew Tubic met Emwee and Swegirl and became very close friends with them. However after a few months people went their own ways and both Oichoc and Roder went dormant. At this Tubic took up crew hopping. Every few weeks or so he would move crews and sometimes if he liked the crew, stay a bit longer. The crews he went through included Anni's Crystal Charm, Squid Squad and ImPenDinG InSAnity. However Oichoc and Roder returned once again and formed a new crew, Ocean Voyagers. They persuaded Tubic to once again join their crew and he became an instant senior officer. For months this way continued. Most of the Mystic Lanterns had re-united and Swegirl and Emwee were also in the new crew. Then a disturbance came up between Tubic and Brucee another senior officer in the crew. They fell out and this caused great problems within the crew. Oichoc then wanted to start making the crew great which everyone all willingly agreed with. However in Oichocs effort to make the crew great the crew fell apart and a line got cut right down the middle of the Ocean Voyagers. Most of the crew talk was about beating squid squad and becoming the No.1 crew and therefore the crew became too serious to be fun. Half of the side on Oichoc's and Brucee's. Half on Tubic's and Roder's. The crew broke whilst Tubic's and Roder's half left the crew and Oichoc and Brucee with their new senior officer, Captainben took Tubics place. A month after this occurrence, the Ocean Voyagers became the No.1 crew. After this Oichoc sank back a bit. Brucee and Captainben however left Oichoc behind and formed a new crew which never really worked out. Relationships between Tubic and Oichoc immediately returned to friendly after Brucee and Captainben had departed. However, Tubic never fully forgave Oichoc and refused to join his crew ever again. One day a month or so later, Tubic was walking around Lima Docks looking for something to do. He then found a pirate by the name of Coldtrojan selling portraits of pirates' own characters for 2k. Tubics immediate thought was.. what the heck is he on about? It turned out that he drew the portrait of a pirate page, scanned it, and put it on photobucket for pirates to print off for just 2k. Tubic thought this Idea was Ingenious and paid for loads of these. Tubic got to know coldtrojan well and when he formed a crew he joined without a thought. This is where he stayed for a good few months as senior officer. The crew joined the flag Antheas and Tubic found himself really comfortable in the company of the members of it. Then came the, what could be called, Bilge bot crisis came along. And Coldtrojan was banned over that. It was then Tubic or Davidov (The other SO) who took over the captain job. Davidov allowed Tubic to take the captaincy. Tubic also then got put lord of antheas in place of coldtrojan. Later, Tubic decided that the Silent Memories was just too small to be a crew.. However, Tubic liked the flag Antheas and didn't want to leave. So with the agreement of all his crew mates (and the kind acception of Kyriel) the Silent Memories merged with Taking Flight! Tubic was made senior officer and he suddenly felt he was starting to do something with his Pirate Career. However, as the end of march approached, Tubic was demoted to Fleet Officer because of reasons unknown. He however does not mind, for he knows that he will gain his senior officer rank back no matter how long it takes. For Tubic does not give up easily and his crew hopping days are far over. A few months later, Tubic was again promoted to senior officer by the suggestion of his good friend Blackmullet who he thanked greatly. Tubic was more than happy to know that he had improved enough to be named a senior officer in Taking Flight. There he stays to this day. He couldn't be happier. With the company of the Antheanians and loyal to his crew. He sails the seven seas... not fighting everyone. But making them happy as he passes by. Tubic ended his days on 26th November 2010. He died in an unfortunate raid of monkeys who swarmed his ship and sent his soul to rest in the Haunted Seas. Tubic can no longer be found on any ocean but he will always remain in the hearts of Taking Flight, Antheas and all his friends. For Tubic will always be there, no matter what, as long as pirates know where to look. Ice Closed for maintenance Other Oceans and alts * Tubic can be found on the Cobalt Ocean as Cubit a senior officer of the crew Semper Fidelis, held by his good friend Bigjon. * Tubic can be found on the Crimson Ocean as Static a former member of the Golden Doubloon Club and an officer of the crew Burning Tranquility. * Tubic can be found on the Opal Ocean as Rodo. An independent pirate who can speak German * Tubic can be found on the Jade Ocean (he cannot speak spanish) as Static. * Tubic can be found on the Midnight Ocean as Retroar. An officer of the . He is not American. * Tubic can be found on the Sage Ocean as Matrio. An officer of Rabies assigned by Bristolkid. * Tubic can be found on the Hunter Ocean as Tetho, Cubic or Madrial. All three however are never online so don't bother looking. *Please note Tubic can no longer be found in any of these Oceans or alts. Buildings Owned On Viridian * Tubic's Shack on . * Tubic's Shack on . * Tridalo's Shack on . * Captmelanie's Shack on . * Tubic's Cabin on . * Daisuko's Row house on Lima Island. On Malachite * Tubic's Shack on . Pets Tubic's pets all align through the days of the week. Every pet gets one day and then it dissapears for a week.. Rumour has it that when that certain pet isn't out Tubic puts it in his dungeon and makes it freeze for a whole week. But that is a rumour. Tubic stole these titles from a popular Garth Nix series with 7 books each with these titles. Tubic also has other pets but he normally lets other people look after them otherwise they would never be taken for walks!!! When possible this Yppedia page is changed every day (Universal Time) to show in the infobox the pet of what day it is!